With the development of electronic technologies, portable consumption electronic product such as cellphone, handheld game player, navigation device or handheld multimedia entertainment device and the like is becoming more and more popular. Generally, these electronic products will use a vibration device for system feedback such as call prompt, message prompt, navigation prompt of a cellphone, and vibration feedback of a game player, etc.
The existing vibration device includes a housing, a stator and a vibrator. The stator and the vibrator are accommodated in the housing. The stator includes a magnet and a magnetic conductor accommodating the magnet. A spring is also provided in the housing. The existing spring is of an S-shaped structure, two ends of the S-shaped spring are respectively welded on the vibrator and the housing, and the elastic deformation direction of the spring is the same as the vibrating direction of the vibrator. In a vibration device having such a structure, the structure of the spring is complicated and difficult to process, and the elastic deformation direction of the spring is perpendicular to the welding surface between the vibrator and the spring. Therefore, a welding area between the vibrator and the spring may not be easily shaped, which brings difficulty during assembling.